A Life Eternal
by queenpearl
Summary: Raise the Titanic from the ship's POV.
1. Chapter 1

GRAND BANKS OF NEWFOUNDLAND SEPTEMBER 1, 1985 02:00

Knorr had one eye on the stars and one on the water beneath her keel. A part of her wanted to run and hide, for fear that she'd bring the wrath of the Ancient's down on her. Some ships liked having their wrecks discovered and some did not. Another part of her was hoping something would happen. The consistent pacing back and forth over the same stretch of ocean was growing tedious. It was about 10 after 2 am that she got her first sense that something was going on. Turning her attentions inward she noticed that several of the video feeds were malfunctioning. Quickly, Knorr checked her circuits. Everything seemed to be working well, almost too well if you asked her. "Hmm.." She murmured.

Just then Pellegrino rushed in. "Robert!" He shouted to Ballard. "Someone's hacking into our video." "Find the source and take care of it." Ballard ordered. It was then gleeful laughter filled Knorr's sound systems. "Serves you right!" A heavily British accented voice snapped. "That was a rather nice little nap I was taking until you shown a light right in my face! Shame on you, waking a lady in such a way!" Ballard's eyes went as wide as saucers. "RMS Titanic?" He asked. "Who else?!" Titanic snapped indignantly. "Now turn off those lights!" "Do it." Ballard ordered his team. Reluctantly, they shot off the bright search lights. "Thank you, now what do you think you're doing way out here?" She asked. "We came out here to find you." Ballard replied. "Well you did obviously. Congratulations. Now leave me alone!" Titanic snapped. "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the sediment." muttered Pellegrino. "I heard that!" Titanic snapped at him. He threw up his hands pacifyingly. "Okay, we're hoping to raise you." He said. She snorted. "Figures. Last bunch of idiots that came out here looking for me were being nosier than Southampton in rush hour!" She sniffed. "You'd of thought there was a war going on." She said. "How long have I been under here?" She asked. "73 years." Ballard replied. "73... is anyone I know still alive? My sister, Olympic? Even that insufferable brat Lusitania?" She asked. "Lusitania sank in 1915 and Olympic, she was scrapped in 1936." Ballard replied sadly. "Oh Olympic..." Titanic murmured. "I-I never got to say goodbye." "Don't focus on that now. You have some catching up to do, on both good and bad but worry about that later. Right now, I'm gonna get some crews down there to start patching you up." He said. "Sir, I cannot feel my stern. Was my spinal chord somehow broken when I sank?" She asked. Ballard bit his lip. "You're in two pieces Titanic. Frankly I did not expect you to be alive at all but somehow you are. Your stern section is in bad shape so we'll have to raise your bow first. It'll take a while to get the stern up." Ballard said. Titanic whimpered. "It's dark down here, go ahead. Use as many lights as you want." She said. "Thank you." He said and immediately started giving orders.

He then turned his attention back to the video feeds which Titanic had given up her control over. "After 73 years, you still look beautiful, RMS Titanic." He said. The great ship was grateful for the darkness to hide her blush. "Flattery will get you no where, sir." She replied. "Call me Robert." Ballard laughed. "Then it's just Titanic for me. The RMS becomes a pain after a while." She grunted. "So be it then Titanic." He replied.


	2. Chapter 2

By the time the sun rose, the crews of the old subs had been replaced by the new. News had spread that Ballard had found Titanic and now everyone wanted a piece of the action. Titanic herself was a bit flustered over all the attention. "It's chaos down here." She told Ballard through the video feed. "I've got little submersibles climbing all over me. It tickles." A childish giggle escaped her and Ballard held back a smile. She was after all, only 10 months old when she sank, still very much a child in ship terms. "I can ask them to stop if you like." he said. "No, that's okay. I kinda like it. They say such silly things." Another laugh. "Do you know how long it's been since I've laughed?" She said breathlessly. Curious, Ballard shook his head. "I haven't laughed since I was last with Olympic in Southampton. April 3, 1912. Shocking, isn't it." She said. "No, it's not shocking. With everything that's happened, I can't see much to laugh about." He replied. "Until now." She smiled. "Until now." He agreed. "What's the weather like up there?" She asked. "Sunny and 65." Ballard replied. "Calm seas?" She asked. "Wouldn't be having my subs down there otherwise." He replied. She nodded. "Let's hope it stays that way." She said. "I hope it does too Titanic but it is approaching hurricane season. In a few weeks I'll be having to leave this area and I won't be back until next year." He said. She sighed. "I'll be here as always." She said. "I have a lot of work to do yet before I can even attempt to raise you." He said. "I know, I know I just I want someone with me." She whined. "When I reach Woods Hole, I'll see if I can find a companion for you." He said. "You mean it?" She perked up considerably at this. "Every word." He replied.

She bit her lip. "There are others here." She said. "I don't like them, the way they treat me." "They'll be going too. Their slaves to the season just as I am." He said. "You better come back." She said. "I will, don't worry." He replied. "Promise? And you promise you won't let these, what do you call them, salvage experts at me?" She asked. "I promise on both counts." He replied.

...

A year later, Ballard was in for a nasty surprise. When he sent his two submersibles down, one ended up being caught by something large. It growled and jerked its head side to side as tore through the subs hull. Frantically, Ballard took up a mike and tapped into the video feed that he knew Titanic had surely gotten into herself by now. "Titanic stop, stop!" He shouted. The great ship paused, the sub still in her jaws. "Ballard?" She asked. "It's me, it's me old girl." He said. She spat the sub out. "You promised!" She wailed. "You promised me and they-they came and..." "Hush, I'm sorry Titanic. I'm so sorry. I wish I could've helped you. I came as early as I could..." He said. "They wouldn't stop. Even when I struck at them they learned to bring whips with them." She whimpered. "They whipped you?" Ballard whispered in shock. He never liked salvagers, they took what they wanted and didn't care what damage they did to the stuff they didn't want. They were cruel, but Ballard hadn't known them to be that cruel. "Are you alright?" He asked her, fearful the salvagers might've done more harm to the ailing ship. "Just a few scratches. I may be old but I can take a worse punch than that." She replied. "The whips were only half the issue though." "What did they take?" Ballard asked, catching on. "They took almost all the artifacts from the Strauss room, including clothes and they took a few things from Andrews' room as well." She replied. "Bastards!" Ballard hissed. "Did they do any other damage to you?" He asked. Whimpering, she shook her head slowly. "We've got a lot of bloody silt here." came the voice of the first sub's pilot. "Can you locate its source?" Ballard asked. "We're trying to but it's getting really thick." came a faint reply. Finally, after several tense minutes the pilot came back on. "Yeah I'm seeing several deep gouges in the old girl's port side. Definitely man made. They were barbed tipped whips by the looks of it." He said. "Damn, is it still bleeding now?" Ballard asked. "It's just oozing but it's beginning to clot. Also the cold's helping to seal off any exposed blood vessel. Probably explains how Titanic didn't just bleed out when she split in two. Sheer cold and pressure just pinched the veins shut and her body took care of the rest, sealing them off permanently." The pilot replied. "I see. Do what you can to stop the bleeding, I'm getting in contact with DC." Ballard said. "Robert..." Ballard paused. "Yes Titanic?" He asked. "I knew you'd come back." Ballard smiled, placing a hand reverently on the screen, wishing that he could actually feel her instead of a mere image of her. "I promised didn't I?" He replied. "Now I'm going to get in contact with the government, they need to know what's been going on here." He said. "Good luck." She said. "thanks." He replied.


	3. Chapter 3

As work progressed, Titanic grew more curious about what had been going on in the world above while she was gone. Ballard called into Washington and had a whole series of files downloaded. Titanic had no trouble accessing it just like she had no trouble accessing the rest of the ships electrical outlets. Knowing what she could do, Titanic sometimes thought it fun to play the occasional prank on an unsuspecting crewman. A toilet that would plug up suddenly, the lights flickering on and off, harmless things but Ballard knew she could be capable of a lot more. She could render Knorr powerless if she wanted to and there was nothing Ballard could do to stop her. But Titanic seemed agreeable for the most part. When she learned about the World Wars she wasn't just astonished, she was horrified. "100 million people, dead?!" She whispered in shock. "Around 40 million and 60 million respectively." Ballard replied. "How could anyone be capable of such a crime?" She whispered. "I don't know." Ballard sighed. "I really don't know."

The next 24 years were a cycle of Knorr or some other ship returning during the calm summer season. One thing Ballard noticed over time though was how Titanic's spritely attitude dwindled. As the years dragged on she became older, sicker and often barely had the energy to tap into his video feeds, leaving him to do his work. More than ever he wished he could see her, touch her. On the last dive of 2010, he got his chance. It was a 2.5 hour descent, an hour for every mile they went. All was darkness, the subs lights penetrating no more than a few hundred feet and then there she was, appearing out of the dark haze like a ghostly apparition.

Titanic's crimson eyes penetrated the hull of the sub, peering in through its windows. That's when she saw him. "Robert." She whispered. With noticeable effort she stretched her nose out to gently touch the window of the sub. "Titanic..." Ballard breathed, pressing a hand to the cold glass, the only thing separating him from the ship of his dreams. Nevertheless, Titanic closed her eyes and sighed as if she could actually feel Ballard's touch. The man then realized though it was because she was exhausted.

"Titanic?" Ballard asked, concerned as the ship started coughing. "H-How long do I have Robert?" She rasped. "Tell me honestly." Robert sighed. "Despite our efforts you're decaying rapidly. At this point you're more likely to collapse if we try and bring you up to the surface now. But if we left you alone you'd collapse by 2020 and be completely gone by 2060." Titanic nodded. "I thought so." She groaned. "One little problem with that though. I don't want to be left alone." "Titanic, if it makes you live longer..." Ballard began. "No life is worth living if one is forced to live it this way." She retorted. "I'd soon as rather die right here and now than linger!" Ballard ducked his head. "Tell me something Robert." Titanic said. "Anything." He replied. "Is there no hope for me anymore?" She asked. "Am I doomed to remain here forever?" Robert sighed. "Your chances otherwise are not good, but that doesn't mean its hopeless." He replied after a moment's thought. "Then I suggest you get a move on and raise me up already. I won't collapse, I won't let myself collapse." She said. "I'm giving you... erm 2 years at most. If you're not ready by 2012 then I'll find a way to kill myself down here." She said. "I won't let that happen!" Ballard growled. "I'll be ready." "Good, then get to it old man!" She snapped. "Old?!" Ballard laughed. "You're older than me by a lot." She snorted. "I can last longer than you can obviously." She grunted. "Now move it!" He knew better than to argue with her.


	4. Chapter 4

Ballard was ready in time for the Centennial but he knew he'd only have one chance at this. Titanic was on her last legs. The only thing that kept her going was the prospect of seeing sunlight again. Ballard was careful to keep other curious ship out of the area as they gathered. By now the whole world knew what was going on here and the whole world was watching. Ballard enlisted the help of Gomar Explorer. The old ship had been commissioned by the US navy to raise a Soviet submarine from deep waters. She easily could raise Titanic's bow. The stern was scheduled to be raised the next year.

"Ready on my end." Glomar said. "Ready on mine." came the faint reply from one of the submarines. Glomar began hoisting and at first the lines remained slack, then they pulled taught. "Ouch! Goddamn mud!" Ballard couldn't help but laugh. "A fine Edwardian lady like you, cussing?" He asked. "Shut up." Titanic grumbled as she began her long journey up to the surface. It took hours but eventually she was within sight. "I see something!" A lookout cried. Ballard rushed to railing in time to see the water froth and roil and seconds later, the bow of ocean liner pierced the surface. Titanic took her first gulp of atmospheric hydrogen in 100 years. Her crimson eyes shot open and she could see the sun just beginning to set. Glomar had her hauled onto a platform that he'd set up for her and began to tow her towards New York. "Thank you." Titanic said. "Of course dear lady." He replied. Titanic ducked her head shyly, the makings of a blush appearing upon her bow. "You flatter me." She muttered. Glomar merely laughed.

A flotilla of vessels greeted her in New York. Glomar forced his way past them and headed for the navy yard and drydocks. "Arleigh!" He called. "Hmm?" The US navy's fleet healer looked up, turning towards the sound of his voice. Her blind gaze penetrated his hull. "Glomar, that you?" He asked. "What's wrong?" "Nothing's wrong, just got a ship for ya to patch up." He replied. "What's the damage?" Arleigh sighed, already turning to her herb store. "Herbs won't help here. How good are your welding skills, or riveting for that matter?" Glomar asked. "Still up to par." Arleigh replied. "Why?" "Well let's just say Humpty Dumpty needs to be put back together!" Glomar replied. "Hey!" Titanic exclaimed. "You're comparing me to that old egg." "Well it's true." He replied. "Hmph." She sniffed. Arleigh's eyes were wide in shock. "I'm sure I can figure something out. I'll have to talk to Olympia though. She knows more about riveting than I. Bring her in." She ordered. Glomar scooped Titanic out of the water. The ocean liner squealed in surprise. "Glomar!" She gasped. He chuckled. "The drydock's this way madam." He replied. "Now you're mocking me." She scowled. "Ah admit it you like it." He said. She merely huffed in reply but she didn't protest when he placed a kiss on her cheek before backing away.

Arleigh shared a few words with Ballard before coming in. "Alright dearie, I'm gonna put you under then I'm gonna see what I can do about keeping that open part of your hull covered until your stern can be recovered." She said. Titanic sighed. "Do what you can Arleigh, I ask nothing more." She replied. The medicine Arleigh gave her was strong and she remained unconscious for nearly 2 years. Glomar stayed with her as often as he could. His face was the first Titanic saw when she woke.

"Ngh, Glomar?" She rasped. "Right here darling." Glomar replied, leaning over the drydock wall to nuzzle her. She purred. "You look beautiful." He said. "Such a charmer." She giggled. "You do." He insisted. "You're in completely one piece now." He said. "And my livery?" She asked. "Arleigh said that's up to you. You can change it, if you want. Cunard might decide to employ you. Your engines have been upgraded to burn oil and the piping's been diverted so you only need to use one of your four funnels. The rest are just dummies. Your range has been increased to 12,000 miles at 14 knots and your top speed has improved too, thanks to the bulb Arleigh added. You can now comfortably cruise at 30 knots with a top speed of 36." "36 knots?!" Titanic repeated incredulously. "Yep." Glomar grinned with a special pronunciation on the "P". Titanic rolled her eyes.

Arleigh sailed in with a passenger onboard. Titanic found herself nearly hypmotized by those piercing green eyes he had. "RMS Titanic." He greeted with a 20th century gentleman's bow. Titanic dipped her head in return. "My name is Dirk Pitt. I'm with the National Underwater and Marine Agency, NUMA for short." "A pleasure Mr. Pitt. What can I do for you?" Titanic asked, straightening up. "I'm here to make a job offer. There are several options open to you right now, I felt it fair to offer you the best one." Pitt said. "I'm listening." Titanic said. "Your choices are either to return to your old surface as an ocean liner. Only Cunard though does transatlantic passages nowadays but it's not a very profitable business anymore so you'd most likely be sent to the Caribbean to be a cruise ship." Titanic winced. "Not a chance, what's the next option?" She asked. "Most people are rooting for this. Become a museum. You're an old ship Titanic, and I personally would not mind it if you chose to be one." Pitt said. She shrugged. "I may be old but I don't feel it. I went into hibernation for 73 years and was in and out of it for another 27. I only feel the 10 months I was when I sank." She said. "Then that leaves us with the third option. Join NUMA." Pitt said. "And what would I do with NUMA?" She asked. "What the rest of our ships do. We search for shipwrecks and sometimes we raise them, sometimes we don't." Pitt replied. "I heard you had a hand in finding me." She said. Pitt nodded. "Yes. I was in one of the first submarines to dive down to you." He replied. "I thought I recognized you." She murmured. "Very well then Mr. Pitt, we have a deal." She agreed. "Drop the mister, Titanic. I'm not that old yet." Pitt laughed. "Very well then Dirk." She said.

It was a few months later that the ships of NUMA gathered to greet the newest of their number. Dirk was careful not to mention Titanic by name as he wanted it to be a surprise. Soon enough, a loud whistle was heard and Titanic, after successfully completing her sea trials with her new engines, rounded the spit into New York harbor. She was painted in NUMA's livery. A turquoise blue hull gleamed under a white superstructure and her four funnels were dark blue with a black cap. The American flag flew from her forward mast. Her crimson eyes sparkled. Several ships' jaws dropped. "No fucking way!" gasped one. Pitt chuckled. Titanic halted in front of him. "Ships of NUMA, may I present to you the newest of our number, the Research Steam Ship Titanic!" At two ships sounded their whistles and eventually all the gathered ships were sounding. Titanic's blue paint didn't hide her blush as well as her black paint did and her cheeks turned purple. Glomar laughed and kissed her cheek which only made the liner blush more but nevertheless she decided to surprise him and caught him in a kiss on the lips. Glomar seemed surprised but his hesitation only lasted for a second and he'd scooped the now nearly 55,000 ton liner up against his side. "I love you." She said. "About time." He purred and kissed her again.


	5. Epilogue

"Any more of that and you'll dig a hole to China!" Wisconsin said to Glomar as he past in front of her for the gazillion time. Titanic had gone into labor earlier that day and her mate was worrying over her. Though she didn't look it, she was over 100 years old and there was no telling the stresses her body was being put through right now. He winced as another pained scream filled his ears.

After what seemed like an eternity, a hospital ship appeared. "You may see her now." She said. "She's been asking for you." "Is she alright? Are the kids alright?!" Glomar cried. "She's fine, they're all fine. You have 3 kids." She replied. Glomar raced past her to find his mate.

Titanic looked exhausted as she lay on her side still. The three shiplings all eagerly suckled from her side. "Hello darling." Glomar greeted her with a kiss. She returned it. He gazed down lovingly at his three kids. "They're beautiful." He said. Two looked like Titanic, matching her previous White Star livery while the other had a more military design, matching the appearance of a battleship/submarine hybrid. Glomar knew this was because of his father, Hunter, was a submarine and his mother Kentucky, was a battleship and was just a teenager when he was born, died giving birth to him. This third shipling shared her traits. "What should we name them?" He asked now. "I wish to name these two for my sisters." Titanic said. All three shiplings were girls and Olympic and Britannic squeaked in recognition of their names. "As for the third, I'd like your permission to name her Kentucky for your mother." He asked. "You sure?" Glomar asked. She nodded. "Positive." She replied.

"Well then, welcome to the world Olympic, Britannic, Kentucky." He said and nuzzled each shipling in turn. Then he turned to his mate. Titanic leaned in and the two shared a kiss worthy of five stars.


End file.
